Smile Precure: A baby's arrival journey trails
by noahdragoon12
Summary: *Note I will change the name later* it does take place in the future where Wolfrun is a human and dating Miyuki. but find out about a baby involves as he and Miyuki going get ready for the baby and prepare to be parents
1. Zero

Smile Precure: A baby's arrival journey trails

Chapter 0

A little girl POV:

Hi everyone welcome to our story. I hope you do enjoy because it about coming special event. The day of my birth. Right now I am still developing in my mother's belly. But I like to tell you thing about my mommy and daddy are going prepare and the trail my mommy, but mostly my daddy go to.

At the Nanairogaoka's library:

Here we are at Nanairogaoka library. "Ok little boy, here you go. Books on time and space." You see that a pink long hair woman with bangs are split into three sections, the center made from one thick piece with a cowlick, with pink eyes... That my mommy, Miyuki Hoshizora, age 25. And right now she doesn't know that she is pregnant with me right now. A month pregnant now. from now thank my daddy's way of celebrate for my mommy to get a job at the library 4 weeks ago. Since my mommy love to read books, her fave is a fairy tale. Of course, she is also a writer, she wrote about the different term of the story like... well you red riding is about a little girl in a red hood, her grandma, a bad wolf and lumberjack? Well, my mommy changes it into the wolf's flavor like the wolf is the good guy and lumberjack is the villain. Reason for that... well, she believes it not nice how the wolf has no backstory why he was bad... Until now. As for giving the wolf a happy ending, with a girl in a red hood and her grandma. Now then let's move to another location at this nice humble town.

At the Nanairogaoka's antique store:

Ok, here we at the somewhat simple antique store. *Crash!* Oh boy, my daddy doing his things again. "Hey let go me!" You see the man with long dark blue hair, with blue eyes and fand, along with a scary look. That my daddy. Wolfrun. Or by other people Wolf Runtarou. He is only 26 years old. I dunno why my daddy has a wolf in his name. But mommy tells me he is a wolf in the human body. Who lost his way until my mommy saves him. But I know it just a story my mom tells me. But that is for another time. But right now my dad tries to look for job support himself, right now he is not married to my mommy. They just dating. As it been 9 years since. And so far my daddy has terrible luck come get a job... Since he is not a people person, But he really wants to try hard he doesn't want to be a burden to my mommy since she was the reason he was able to have a place to live, along with foods and money for clothing. "I see let me go you damn-" Sorry I don't hear the rest of words of my daddy going to say. But I know it relates a bad word... But like I say my daddy is not a people person. Yet he did it for my mommy worry less about him... But don't worry my daddy going find something to make sure help him be more supportive for my mommy. And it this very moment my daddy start after getting a phone call from my aunt Yayoi about my mommy's accident at her first day of works... but sadly this is where we end here for now. But don't worry the story carry on with me telling... For now, we will meet again at the end. I promise, bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Smile Precure: A baby's arrival journey trails

Chapter 1: The unexpecting news

"Great..." Wolfrun was walking down in the alleyway as look very mad. "Another interview I get a kick out off." He sighs as down next to garbage. "I am trash. I can not rely on my pink fairy most of my life now... Being human is harder than what I expect..." Wolfrun was just sitting for while until he gets a phone call. "Huh..." Wolfrun picks up. "Hello..." The person called him was Yayoi as sound worry, "Wait for what!? Slow down! What about Miyuki!?" He hears news about fainted on while working as send off to the doctor near where he is at. "Grrr I'm coming!" He gets up and runs to it. "please be ok!"

At the Nanairogaoka's clinic:

"Oh... huh?" Miyuki wakes up as see both Yayoi and Akane next to her. "Girls? Oh." Miyuki gets up as look worry. "Where am I?" She looks very scared.

"You in the clinic, Miyuki. You boss contact us and warn that you faint while carrying heavy books." Akane warns her. "Did you get enough sleep or enough?"

"Of course. Wait you call my wolfy about this to do you?" Miyuki was a worry.

"Yea we did. He should know since you two do lives with each other." Yayoi look at her. "And he is coming." They hear someone running in the hall.

"MIYUKI ARE YOU HERE?!" Wolfrun runs to the room as she lay on the bed. "Miyuki are you ok!?" He runs to her side.

"Yeah I am Wolfrun, I am very much ok." Miyuki smile as hug her boyfriend.

"Good you are awake." An old female doctor walks in. "Hm... who is that young man?" She stares at Wolfrun.

"This is my boyfriend," Miyuki inform her. "Doctor is it ok I can go and leaves now?"

"Oh no no no no... no. We need to run on you and your baby." The doctor looks at her clipboard.

"Baby?" The couple says it at the same time, don't understand what she means.

"Yeah, I guess you two don't know that Miss. Hoshizora, you are one month pregnant..." Doctor warns them that as they were stunt... along with Yayoi and Akane have blank look on their face. Don't know how to progress to what they hear.

"...I... am... pr-pregnant..." Miyuki was sweating while laughing a bit... than fainted again.

"Miyuki!" They all say it at the same time.

Madoka's dream:

"Huh..." Madoka found herself in a field of flower, wearing a white dress. "Where am I?" Madoka gets up and sees a little girl in a white dress with long Lavender. "...hello?"

"Hm?" She turn as have forelocks curl inward at her chin, and her bangs are cut short with a single, large cowlick. She has matching light purple eyes. "..." After a while, that little smile as looks very happy to see her. "Mama!" The child runs to Miyuki then hug her.

"Huh, what are you-"Miyuki was confused but then felt happy after see the child hug her. For a while, she doesn't know what to do than hug her back.

Back to reality:

"Miyuki... please wake up. Wake up Miyuki." Yayoi was there just there to wake her up.

"Hey, Yayoi I'm awake." Miyuki gets up again then look around. "Hey, where are Wolfrun and Akane?" Miyuki was looking around.

"Oh, they are outside talking to the doctor. Akane thinks it is best to be helping Wolfrun with his anger problem." Yayoi explains to hear as hear Wolfrun yelling. "Oh boy... here we go again..."

"Well don't think it won't work well... I need to be at his side." Miyuki tries to get off the bed but Yayoi stops her. "Yayoi what you doing?"

"I am sorry Miyuki but you just fainted two times! I am sorry but I fear you and your baby not in best health!" Yayoi tries to put her back.

"Please, I am the only one who-" When Miyuki was about to finish. Wolfrun, Akane and the female doctor walk in. "What happens?"

"Oh, your boyfriend complain about you fainted from exhaustion." Akane was dumbfounded on the fact she fainted from that.

"Well, it is important for the expecting mother took a daily break. Even those who been pregnant for a month. Now then I make well recommendation maternity doctor for your shake." The doctor smiles.

"We may well..." Miyuki sigh. But then notice with a sick. "Oh... I feel like throwing up..." Her face is turning green as cover her mouth.

"My look like the morning sickness is kicking in the bathroom is down the hallway on the left young-" AS soon doctor tells her Miyuki to run out and go to the bathroom. "...lady..." The doctor sigh. She turns to Wolfrun and tells him. "Now then since you are the father of the child. You may pass this recommendation to her. The doctor I purpose is my daughter-in-law. She is the best one I know so far. She works at this maternity clinic." She hand Wolfrun her daughter-in-law's business card.

"Thank you. So that means my girlfriend is to go?" Wolfrun asks her. As he just wants to take her home now.

"Course. just tell her to make sure she has enough rest and eats enough for her and the baby." Doctor smile. "Here you go." She hands him paper to check out.

"Thank you."Wolfrun thanks her. "We better go and check out." They all went out as the doctor waves them goodbye. "..." Wolfrun just sighs as a start to think about the problem about the baby. As he feels like there way he can be a good dad. With past event about he was a villain.

along nearly kill her girlfriend in the past.

"Hey, Wolfy what with the long look?" Yayoi notice he seems down.

"Yeah... just I feel like there no way I can handle be a father..." Wolfrun tells that to her. With an honest feeling.

"Hey don't think like that. Who know you be a better father than an idiot looks for a job." Akane laughs as Wolfrun glare at her.

"...I better go find my girlfriend." Wolfrun felt like what Akane says was very hurtful. "Miyuki still at the bathroom." After while they found her come out as look very sick. "Miyuki are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just very hungry." Miyuki smile weakly. "Akane can go to your place and eat." Miyuki looks at her.

"Sure that sounds great right now. Akane is happy for it. "Let us go. I hope new recipes that knock you off! I use some fish into... okonomiyaki..." Akane realizes that Miyuki can't have fish because the fact she is eating for 2. "Oh... nevermind... you can't have fish now."

"Oh, yea and pregnant woman can't have fish because it is toxic for the baby..." Yayoi tell that to Miyuki cause Miyuki be upset about not be part of food tasting.

"Well don't worry maybe I can cook something safe to eat for your baby, Miyuki." Akane tries to smile but a bit upset about her first best friend can not try what she invited. "No matter maybe I should make something for a pregnant woman like you."

"Oh really! that sound very good." Miyuki smile as looks forward to that day. "Now let's go I can not wait to eat." Miyuki went head off.

"H-Hey wait for honey!" Wolfun runs to her side.

"Boy, they do change lots." Yayoi smile. "It funny." Yayoi laughs a bit.

"I know, amazed how much the one who changes the most is Wolfrun." Akane grinned. "Guys wait up."

After a long while, they Okonomiyaki "Akane":

"Hm hm hm hm..." Akane was at the grill cooking okonomiyaki. Try her best to cook for her best friend Miyuki. "Ok try this." She hands it to Mikyuki and her boyfriend.

"Smell yummy." Miyuki took a bit. First, it was amazing but then suddenly feel sick. "Oh, I don't feel so good!" She runs to the bathroom and puke.

"Eh... What you put in?" Yayoi ask Akane. With a worried look.

"Huh... let me check and see..." Akane took a while and notice. "Oh... I add fish..." Akane looks sorry.

"Oh great." Wolfrun sigh as he can hear his girlfriend puking. "If you plan to make another make sure you put fish ingredients away." Wolfrun sigh.

"Sure." Akane went ahead with put everything has to do with fish away.

"I'll help!" Yayoi joins in as Miyuki come out.

"Ok honey?" Wolfrun looks at her as Miyuki looks tired again.

"Yeah... oh what in that okonomiyaki?" Miyuki rubs her belly.

"Fish... look like your stomach become sensitive already." Wolfrun prays that be happening later.

"I see well that ok. Knowing her it was a mistake." Miyuki holds him around the shoulder.

'Yea I know." Wolfrun holds her back. Kiss her on the forehead. While they wait for the next meal.

"Ok done." Akane hand them a better one. "Wolfrun can you taste it to make sure I get it right?"

"Sure." Wolfrun took a bit. "Hm... It good Miyuki." Wolf smile. AS Miyuki is happy.

"Great! Time to eats!" Miyuki eats it as she was filled with joy to eat it. "Oh so yummy!" She looks at her boyfriend. "Don't you want some?"

"No, you can have that one I will go eat the fist okonomiyaki that has fish in." Wolfrun say as there is a chunk missing from Miyuki's eating it.

"Ok honey." Miyuki smile as keeps eating, Along with Wolfrun eat the fish okonomiyaki. They just enjoy the okonomiyaki.

"Aw ain't they look so cute together!" Yayoi is happy to see them act like a true couple.

"Yeah, I just hope the baby make thing better for them." Akane was looking forward to seeing what their child look like. "Enjoy the meal you two?"

"Yes, we are." Miyuki keeps eating. "I can have more." She suggested as Akane nodded.

"Sure happy made for mt friends!" Akane starts to cook right away.

"..." Wolfrun watches as see his girlfriend looking forward to eating. "...Hey Miyuki?" Wolfrun asks her as she looks at him. "...Can we handle a baby together?" Wolfrun looks very worried.

"...Of course, we can." Miyuki leans on him. "As long we are together we can do this... Beside our little pup will need her daddy and mommy to give her life." The way Miyuki say it cause Wolfrun's face turn red.

"...Hey, you think that child be born human?" Yayoi ask Akane.

"Human of courses. Remember Candy kinda did turn Wolfrun into a human... the only thing that still wolf is his soul, along with his strong scent and high gear of taste." Akane tells her that. "Only problem we should be worried about she will inherit his wolf's scent ability or chocolate allergy."

"Akane are you ready to cook it yet!?" Miyuki calls out to her.

"Yea I am Miyuki!" Akane starts to cook. "Miyuki I just remember you call your boss what just happen."

"Yea he was stunt but give me time off for the day. Tell me to come back to work less for me and our child's health." Miyuki explains.

"That good. At you least, you can get some rest." Akane smiled. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Miyuki eats it as she enjoys the taste. With Wolfrun smell the fragrance.

"Hm..." Wolfrun sniffs it a few time. "Did you add peach to it?"

"Wow, you are rights! You smell is very great." Akane was amazed.

"Well, it easy if only I able to pick up the fish essence." Wolfrun sigh.

"That ok Wolfrun." Akane tries to make him better. "So what you plan to do now?"

"Well go home and try to get ready for baby. And may well pick out cute maternity clothing." Miyuki suggests it.

"Yeah. Happy we live in 2 room apartment." Wolfrun just. "Maybe we should go see the maternity doctor that old lady recommendation for us..." Wolfrun brings out his cell and starts to call.

"Good idea." Miyuki was happy as Wolfrun get a hold on her.

"Oh sorry." Wolfrun is talking to her. "It just my girlfriend need a Maternity doctor, and I hear you are good... Oh really thank you." Wolfrun and the doctor chat for the while. "ok I got the date down. Thank you see you soon."

"So what she say?" Miyuki looks forward to the first doctor appoint.

"She set it up 4 days from now, that is good," Wolfrun informs her.

"That great that my day off." Miyuki smile. "We better pay Akane, and go."

"Oh no these on the house, and have a nice day." Akane smiles.

"Thanks. Let's go home, honey." Miyuki grabs Wolfrun and goes home.

After a long, while the couple at their 2 room apartment as Wolfrun is in their kitchen is about to cook dinner, while Miyuki watches tv.

"Miyuki what you want to eat?" Wolfrun asks her.

"Hm... we how about a salad and meatloaf." Miyuki grinned at him.

"Sure thing." Wolfrun start to cook meatloaf, and salad.

"Wow, I am away amazed you cooking skills are so much better than me." Miyuki enjoys the smell.

"Well living with a witch fairy and oni fairy can do that. With an Oni don't how to cook... or order take out." Wolfrun looks disappointed. "And which have gross things. I have to learn to cook by myself." Wolfrun explains it.

"That explain lots." Miyuki was not amazed to hear that. But feel guilty to say it.

"Yeah, that ok." Wolfrun finishes with the salade. "Here you go. A fruit salad." Wolfrun hands it to her as she took her serving. Begin to eats.

"So good." Miyuki keeps eating. "Wow, the day has been crazy has it honey?" Miyuki looks at her boyfriend.

"Yea... especially with fact we both going be parents." Wolfrun sigh. "Maybe we should do that thing on your celebration." Wolfrun blush.

"That ok... funny part... I have a dream I am in a field wearing a dress..." Miyuki tries to remember the. "There was a child in the field... but I don't remember the what gender that was... but I have a feeling that our child I met."

"...How you feel about I?" Wolfrun asked her.

"At first I was worry, but then soon a accept our child... I guess that means I am ready to be a mother." Miyuki rubs her belly. "You hear that my little pup. I can not wait to see you."

"That to hear... I hope I can be ready to be a father after it is born." Wolfrun finishes with the meatloaf. "Here you go." Wolfrun set it up as they eat it together.

"Same with you with ready to be a father. " Miyuki kiss. "Like I say before we little pup will need us for raising our little pup together."

"Thank you." Wolfrun smiles.

As soon they are done they head to bed as Wolfrun have a weird dream about him in a house with the same little girl in Miyuki's dream drawing and singing a happy song about a heroic wolf.

"Hm... hey little girl are you ok?" Wolfrun looks at her.

"I am doing great papa!" She turns and smiles at him. "Papa look what I draw!" She showed him image herself along with Miyuki and himself as wolves. "What you think?" Wolfrun smile and laugh.

"I love it, honey..." Wolfrun hugs her as he starts to smile in his sleep.


End file.
